Warung Kopi
by garekinclong
Summary: Ada hikmah dibalik Bokuto yang sering numpang tidur di Warung Kopi 'Lestari'. [ BokuAkaWeek 4 ; Day 6/Prompt 'Coffee Shop' ]


**[ Warung Kopi ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Indo!AU. Fast pace. Less desc. Typo. **Super** drabble. Etc.

For **BokuAkaWeek 4**

 **Day** / **Prompt** : 6 – Coffee Shop

 **Bokuto** Koutaro / **Akaashi** Keiji

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, seorang pelanggan tetap selalu menyempatkan diri untuk nangkring di warung kopi kepemilikan Akaashi Keiji.

Namanya Bro.

Akaashi tidak pernah menanyakan nama aslinya sebab—ia memang tak ingin tahu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kenyamanan yang tercipta di malam hari.

Sampai suatu hari,

"Mas Lestari," panggil 'Bro' sebelum menyuarakan pesanan. Akaashi tidak merasa dipanggil sama sekali—toh, bagian mana yang menyebutkan 'Lestari' dalam nama 'Akaashi Keiji'?

Begitu si 'Bro' mengulang sampai tiga kali, Akaashi baru berani bertanya, "Mas panggil saya?"

"Iya, Mas Lestari."

"Tapi nama saya bukan Lestari..."

"Lah aku gatau mau panggil siapa, berhubung warkop ini namanya 'Lestari' jadi ya... Gapapa, 'kan, Mas Lestari?"

Akaashi menampikpanggilan janggal tersebut dengan memperkenalkan diri, "Panggil saja Akaashi, Mas Bro."

"MAS BRO SIAPA HAHAHA—" 'Bro' menahan tawa ngakaknya menjelang tengah malam, walau sudah kebablasan duluan, "—Bokuto. Panggil itu aja."

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Kuroo belum kemari?"

"Kuroo... yang rambut hitam?"

"Rambutmu juga item btw—iya. Yang kayak pantat ayam."

"Belum lihat."

"Oooh... Kalau gitu, aku pesen kopi panas yang pualing panasss, oke?"

"...Oke."

Selama Akaashi menyeduh kopi, Bokuto mendadak cerita tentang hal random mulai kehidupannya sampai masalah berat yang akhir-akhir ini membebaninya. Ia juga bercerita, biasanya akan menghibur diri bersama Kuroo Tetsurou—tetangga sebelah rumah kos—tiap nangkring di warung kopi. Sayangnya, Kuroo bahkan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya malam ini.

Hingga Bokuto lepas curhat terhadap Akaashi yang jelas-jelas sibuk memanaskan air atau mencari gelombang radio.

"Terus apa yang harus kulakukan, Akaasheehh...? Ibu kosku mulai memberlakukan aturan jam malam, yang mana jam sepuluh gerbang kos udah harus dikunci. Sementara semua kegiatanku selesai jam sepuluh—pun, aku langsung mampir kemari buat isi perut juga. Aku harus tidur dimana kalau tiap malam nggak meluk kasur pinjaman Ibu Kos!?"

 _Dia hanya minum secangkir kopi,tapi omongannya tipikal orang mabuk_ , Akaashi sangsi apabila kopi yang ia seduh mengandung bahan yang memabukkan.

"Masa' aku tidur di jalanan... Gembel beneran dong..." Bokuto menyeka ingus yang keluar dari hidung, "...Akaashi, boleh tidur di sini tiap malam, ga?"

"Kenapa tidak tidur di rumah Kuroo saja?"

"Malas. Biasanya ada Kenma di sana—tunggu, mereka memang tinggal bersama. Pokoknya aku malas saja."

"Kalau begitu pulang ke rumah asal saja."

"Trus buat apa aku ngekos!?"

 _Kalau ngekos tidak mengikuti aturan di kos ya sama saja_ , Akaashi membatin.

"Boleh, ya, Akaashi? Aku tidur di sini sampai pagi? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Bokuto tak hilang harapan dan terus memohon pada Akaashi—sampai-sampai kedua matanya dipenuhi filter kilau demi presentase diterima yang tinggi.

Akaashi kalah, memikirkan menunggui warung kopi dan Bokuto yang tertidur lelap di kursi rotan miliknya... sangat merepotkan. Sungguh.

Tapi ia tak bisa menolak.

"Oke, tapi hanya sampai jam tiga pagi saja."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akaashi mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari warga yang sering melek malam efek nobar pertandingan bola, 'Itu anak siapa kok dibiarin tidur di sini?'

Apa yang harus Akaashi jawab? Toh dia tidak kenal bapak ibu Bokuto.

Tetapi ada waktu dimana Akaashi malu mendengar igauan Bokuto yang terlelap hanya berbantalkan tas. Yaitu, saat dimana... Bokuto menyebutkan namanya dalam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Biasanya, pada pukul tiga pagi, Akaashi dengan sigap membangunkan Bokuto dan menyuruhnya pergi entah kemana—untuk kemas-kemas barang serta menutup warung kopi. Bokuto pun terpaksa bangun, dan melipir sempoyongan.

Tapi kali ini Akaashi enggan membangunkannya meski waktu menunjukkan setengah empat pagi.

Akaashi, entah mengapa, mulai tertarik dengan Bokuto. Sampai memandang wajah tidurnya selama berjam-jam pun tak cukup—ia ingin lebih. Maka, kedua manik kehijauan itu sibuk mengobservasi raut pulas Bokuto.

"Hmh," Akaashi terkekeh, "aku baru menyadari... wajahmu konyol sekali."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bokuto mengerjapkan mata, mendapati pencahayaan terang dari langit-langit ruangan.

Tunggu—ia baru teringat. Semalam ia sama sekali tak dibangunkan Akaashi untuk minggat dari tempat warung kopi. Berarti ia tertidur sampai pagi hari...?

Melihat pintu dan jendela yang tertutup rapat, Bokuto sempat takut kalau-kalau ia dikunci dari luar. Ia juga sempat terpikir jika Akaashi lupa membangunkannya.

Namun, semua pikiran itu tertepis melihat Akaashi tertidur pulas di sampingnya (berhubung kursi rotan itu memiliki lebar yang mampu memuat dua orang tidur berselonjor).

"Hei, Akaashi," Bokuto mengguncang pinggang Akaashi beberapa kali sampai Akaashi tersadar, tetapi pemuda pemilik warung kopi 'Lestari' itu masih sibuk bermimpi.

Bokuto tidak menyerah. Hari ini ia masih banyak kerjaan pun harus kembali ke kos untuk mengambil barang-barang.

"Akaashi, hei!" Tangannya mulai main kasar, telapak tangannya menampar pantat Akaashi tanpa ampun, "Cepat bangu—"

"Mhhm... Bokuto..."

"Iya, aku Bokuto dan aku perlu keluar OH MY GOD SUDAH JAM TUJUH!? AKAASHI!"

Bokuto makin brutal dalam membangunkan Akaashi. Ditampar, dicubit, digelitik, tetapi Akaashi kebal. Tidurnya masih nyenyak.

Namun, karena kesal diganggu, Akaashi mulai membuka matanya meski tubuh masih terbaring.

"Uh... Bokuto...? Selamat pagi..."

Bokuto diam.

( _Karena menyadari betapa cantiknya rupa Akaashi saat bangun tidur, entah mengapa, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_.)

"Uhh... A-Akaashi, bi-bisa tidur lagi, kok...!"

"Hmm? Oke..."

Bokuto rela mengabaikan segala pekerjaannya hari ini demi melanjutkan tidur bersama Akaashi di atas kursi rotan.

 _Sekarang aku tahu keuntungan dari diberlakukannya jam malam. Terima kasih, Ibu Kos!_

* * *

 **a/n** : absurd as always.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan di fanfiksi ini!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
